Relativisation
by Deylie
Summary: Hiei se réfugie dans un Bar, pour fuir Botan, dans l'hôtel où sont logés le détective et sa bande pendant le grand tournoi. One-shot


**Bonne lecture **

_Merde.._

Il était installé au bar de l'hôtel qu'occupait le détective et sa bande pendant le grand tournoi. Son quatrième verre d'alcool déjà entamé mais toujours aucune sensation d'ivresse. Il lâcha un grognement bruyant qui fut aussitôt emporté par l'agitationqui l'entourait. Conversations brouillantes, rires stridents et verres qui s'entrechoquaient.

Il porta son verre à sa bouche et le bu d'une traite. La sensation de brûlure dans sa gorge s'estompa aussitôt. Cul sec. Rien qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer. La vaine tentative de déplacer le problème avait échoué lamentablement. Son bras le brûlait toujours autant. Il avait utilisé le dragon pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui mais il semblerait que cela soit insuffisant. Il avait l'impression que son bras était en feu. _Littéralement. _Il sentait encore l'odeur de la chaire, carbonisée, qui émanait de sous le bandage.

_Perte de temps.._

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait à l'aise nulle part qu'en compagnie de sa solitude. Ça sonnait amer même pour lui. Depuis quand recherchait-il la solitude ? Solitaire, il l'avait toujours été. Même lorsqu'il avait intégré la bande du détective, il était seul. Une taverne miteuse au fin fond du Makai aurait mieux fait l'affaire.

Il ignora le bruit de la chaise tirée à côté de lui. Il se servit un énième verre, qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres mais une main l'interrompit.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire tout seul. » il ne daigna même pas lever les yeux. La voix combinée à l'odeur vulgaire qui émanait suffisaient à déterminer le spécimen qui s'était installé à côté de lui. _Trop près ! _Il était ici pour une distraction, certes, mais pas de ce type la. Il préféra l'ignorermais on dirait que pour elle, ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle se rapprocha encore.

« Et si on buvait broie du noir depuis une heure. Mon petit doigt me dit que tu as désespérément besoin de compagnie » S'il avait pas cette douleur au niveau du bras et qu'il n'était pas lui-même, il en aurait rit et quelqu'un aurait perdu son petit doigt. Il délaissa le verre pour porter directement la bouteille à sa bouche.

« Termines vite cette bouteille pour aller dans endroit plus tranquille »

Pour la première fois de la soirée, il osa lever les yeux. Il l'a détailla d'un bref regard. Comme il s'y attendait, son apparence correspondait parfaitement avec l'odeur vulgaire qu'elle dégageait. Bon marché.

« J'ai réussi à capter ton attention ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Vais te faire foutre, _putain.». _Il cracha ses deux mots entre ses dents. Il était à sa limite sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas saisir le message car elle s'approcha encore de lui et lui souffla un « Fais moi ! ».

Avec un _clic_, il décrocha l'épée de son fourreau. Il n'était pas du genre patient et encore moins après un avertissement. Ellene semblait pas le moins du monde alertée, elle se contenta simplement d'esquisser un sourire. Finalement, il déposa la bouteille sur comptoir en s'éloignant. Comme il s'apprêtait à lui tourner le dos, elle lui effleura la manche de son long manteau noir. Il lui jeta un vif regard, surprit qu'elle fasse preuve d'une telle témérité. Mais cette fois il dégaina son épée pour de bon. Il était un _putain _de démon de feu et il y mettrait sa main qu'elle connaissait exactement son identité et ce qu'il cachait sous son bandage mais elle devait, sûrement, avoirdésespérément besoin d'argent pour s'amuser ainsi avec sa propre vie.

Il augmenta sa pression spirituelle et toute la salle se tut. Les regards étaient tournés vers eux. La femme fit un mouvement de recule. Finalement, elle n'était pas aussi suicidaire qu'il le pensait. Il rangea l'épée à sa place et les conversations reprirent de plus belle.

« Si tu change d'avis, je serais pas loin. » Capitula-t-elle en passant devant lui. Il lâcha un grognement et se rassit à sa place et reprit sa bouteille. La quatrième de la soirée. Il avait testé sa limite avec l'alcool Ningen mais ignorait combien de bouteille d'alcool de Makai il faudrait s'enfiler pour espérer perdre la mémoire. Il voulait oublier cette journée merdique. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres mais s'arrêta net pour observer son bras momifié. Tout était de sa faute. Ce bras maudit, dans ce corps maudit.

Il reposa la bouteille sur le comptoir et d'un geste rapide il dégaina son épée. Il posa son bras, bandé, à plat sur le comptoir et avec sa main gauche il souleva l'épée au dessus. Même sans son bras droit, il restera toujours l'enfant maudit mais la douleur au fond de ses entrailles, dans son _cœur _disparaîtra. Il était sur le point d'abaisser la lame lorsque..

**« Hiei** **! »**

Il lâcha un sifflement en arrêtant le mouvement à un centimètre de sa cible.

**« Hiei.. »**

Il souleva son épée une deuxième fois. S'il ignorait la voix, elle disparaîtrait..

**« Je sais que tu m'entend ! » **

Ou pas..

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

**« Où es-tu ? » **

Il grogna. Il voulait couper la connexion mais au fond, il savait que le Renard le contactait que pour les réunions stratégies avant les combats ou pour un cas de force majeur. Il était tard pour une réunion et en ce qui concerne la force majeur, il ne pourrait pas arriver pire que ce qui était déjà arrivé aujourd'hui. Il rangea l'épée à sa place. Il s'en occuperaplus tard.

« Parles, Kitsune ! »

**« Botan** **est à ta recherche.. »**

Le démon de feu se raidit. Rectification, le pire ne s'était sûrement pas encore produit. Il se redressa sur son siège. Il sentit son dragon noire s'agiter. Profitant de son silence, Kurama poursuivit.

**« Concernant l'incident de ce matin et connaissant ton handicap certain en matière de** **relations humaines, je voudrai simplement te prévenir qu'elle était déterminée à te retrouver. Mais il semblerait que, sans me tromper, tu avais déjà prit les devants pour l'éviter. Alors si tu veux un conseil.. »**

Il le coupa.

« Économise tes conseils pour le combat ! »

**« Je pense que.. »**

« La femme finira par abandonner. »

**« Elle est passé dans ma chambre trois fois en une heure. »**

« Merde ! »

Kurama prit une inspiration.

**« Écoute Hiei, je sais que tu penses qu'en l'évitant tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre mais tu devrais avoir une conversation avec elle avant que l'un de vous soit blessé. Et quand je dis l'un de vous, c'est plus à Botan** **que je fais référence. » **

« Mêles toi de tes affaire » Cracha-t-il. Il était énervé. Le Renard était trop futé pour son propre bien. L'incident de ce matin était un cas isolé alors bêtement, il avait pensé qu'il passerait inaperçu aux yeux de tous mais c'était sans connaître le Kitsune. Toujours a vouloir se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas. Il jeta sa bouteille et releva. Fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit.. rapidement.

**« Tu es mon ami Hiei, je voulais te prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.. »**

« Hiei ! Enfin je t'ai retrouvé ! »

_Il était déjà trop tard.. _

Le Yokai coupa la connexion aussitôt. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec elle. _Eh merde. _Il lâcha un « hn » et fourra ses main dans son manteau. Il fallait qu'il se casse d'ici au plus vite.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. Ce satané sourire. Il parcourut son corps de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait l'air légèrement essoufflée. Elle avait troqué son éternel Yukata rose contre un accoutrement Ningen. Un short noir et un débardeur blanc. Il l'observa, sa poitrine qui montait et descendait.. il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Il détourna le regard aussitôt.

_Qu'est ce que je fous.. _

Elle poursuivit en voyant qu'il ne disait rien. « Je m'attendais à te retrouver sur un arbre perché.. » il grogna et la fusilla du regard. Elle rit nerveusement. « C'est très confortable les arbres, ne vas pas croire que je me moque de toi. J'aimerais bien un jour dormir dessus au clair de lune avec toi.. euh n-non.. je voulais dire sur un arbre à toi.. non.. enfin, tu m'as comprit. » Elle était entrain de s'enfoncer. Elle était tellement nerveuse et lui, debout entrain de la fusiller du regard n'aidait pas du tout.

Il finit par lâcher un souffle bas. Il était irrité au plus haut point.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Faucheuse ? »

Surprise, elle poussa un crie horrifié.

« C'est méchant ça, Hiei. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je suis un guide spirituel. »

« Hn. »

Il voulait partir mais elle lui barra la route, les mains sur ses hanches.

« Sérieusement, je n'extirpe pas l'âme, je l'accompagneseulement. »

Il roula les yeux.

« Ton bla-bla étymologique ne m'intéresse pas. Pousse toi de mon chemin. » Il aurait pu forcer le passage mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention.

« Non. Je voudrai d'abord te parler.. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, femme. »

Elle était sur le point de répondre mais un sifflement attira son attention. Elle se retourna pour voir la provenance, elle tomba sur un démon au regard lubrique entrain de détailler comme si elle était un morceau de viande. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en entourant son corps avec ses bras pour se protéger. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était debout au milieu du Bar, vêtu seulement de son pyjama. « Oh Lord.. » Murmura-t-elle.

Le démon répugnant la gratifia d'un sourire salace. Elle voulait vomir. D'un coup, elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Hiei se contracter devant elle. Il devait avoir augmenté sa pression spirituel car elle sentit une chaleur tout autour d'elle. Le démon avait du la sentir aussi, il décampa aussitôt.

« Quelle impolitesse ! »

« Tu t'exhibes dans un bar remplit de démons en rutes, tu t'attendais à quoi ? » Demanda-t-il irrité.

« J-je.. j'étais pressée, je voulais te voir alors je n'ai pas penséà me changer. » Elle resserra ses bras en baissant la tête honteuse. Pour une fois, elle trouva rien à dire. Il passa la main sur son visage pour calmer ses nerfs. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la voir ainsi ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il retira son manteau et lui jeta sur le dos.

Botan se retourna pour le fixer. « Hiei .. » Lâcha-t-elle surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de sa part. Un sourire franc éclaira son visage entièrement en resserrant le manteau autour d'elle. _Feu de bois. _Il sentait comme lui. Elle frissonna.

« Oh Hiei, tu es si gentil et attentionné. »

« Hn. Ne vas pas te faire des idées. »

Elle éclata de rire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être qualifié de gentil ou d'attentionné. Il était le démon de feu. Le voleur infâme. Un putain de démon craint dans les trois mondes. Il lui avait donné le manteau simplement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Son odeur a elle suffisait déjà à attirer les démons sans rajouter sa quasi nudité à l'équation. Il tenta de s'en convaincre mais il savait pertinemment au fond de lui que c'était autre chose. Ça l'irritait encore plus.

« Je ne me fais aucune idée, je sais tout à propos de ton code d'honneur ». Lança-t-elle en tirant la langue.

« Tu es bien naïve, femme. Mon code d'honneur ne s'applique que lors des batailles. »

« Mais tu menace toujours de me tuer. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il ricana.

« Mon code d'honneur, mes règles. Maintenant sors de mon chemin. » Ordonna-t-il d'un geste de la main. Le regard de la bleutée fut attiré par le bandage. Il était noirci tout au long de son bras. Trace de brûlure ou peut-être le sang séché. Elle grimaça. Tout cela était de sa faute.

Il avait tenté de le cacher plutôt. Elle l'avait remarqué. Elle se sentait tellement coupable.

Hiei nota son changement d'humour et il en connaissait la raison. Il fallait qu'il quitte cet endroit et vite. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur les combat à venir, sur autre chose, sur n'importe quoi d'autre qui n'était pas en rapport avec elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque ou l'incident de ce matin se reproduirait.

Il bougea mais elle agrippa son bras rapidement pour le retenir. Elle grimaça au passage. Elle avait sollicité son côté gauche. Sa blessure.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler ce n'est pas grave mais laisse moi au moins guérir ton bras. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaire » Répondit-il en se dégageant brutalement.

« Justement. C'est à cause de moi que tu es blessé alors s'il te plaît Hiei »

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

« DÉGAGE D'ICI »

Elle sursauta sur l'effet de la surprise mais ne recula pas. Elle défia le démon du regard. Elle était déterminée et elle ne bougera pas. Il grogna et finit par faire demi tour et retourner au comptoir. L'effet de l'alcool commençait à se faire ressentir sans oublier sa douleur au bras. Il était furieux. Il regrettait presque l'époque où sa simple présence réussissait à la faire pâlir.

A quel moment était-elle devenue aussi téméraire ? Non, elle a toujours été de nature insouciante mais il ignorait à quel point elle était stupide. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui devenait trop docile. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter son hospitalité les nuits pluvieuse ni ses sourires bienveillants et encore moins pitié. Il était l'enfant maudit. Le fruit d'une abomination, le démon aux mille pêchés. Il n'avait rien à offrir en retour.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de se calmer. Femme stupide. Il pourrait la détruire en un claquement de doigt. Il avait failli le faire ce matin. Le simple fait de penser lui donnait des envies de vomir. Il sentait encore l'odeur de sa chaire, sa douleur.. il crut en devenir fou.

Il l'a sentit derrière lui.

« Hiei..»

« Occupes toi de ta blessure au lieu de te préoccuper des miennes »

Elle lâcha un souffle bas et finit par se déplacer pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle prit la bouteille délaissée par lui quelques minutes plus tôt et la porta sa bouche. Une simple gorgée qu'elle recracha aussitôt.

Une minute de silence plus tard..

« Comment as-tu su pour la blessure ? »

« Hn. »

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« C'est seulement une petite égratignure. Elle guérira sûrement demain. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne m'inquiètes pas. »

Elle lui tendit la bouteille mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait aucun contact avec elle. Elle finit par la déposer en face de lui.

« Hn.» Il prit une gorgée puis reprit. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une simple égratignure, je sens les flammes du dragon émaner de sous tes vêtements. »

Juste le simple fait de l'évoquer le rendait malade.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

« Les flammes du dragon sont vivantes. Elles sont directement connectées à moi. Dans un combat, lorsque j'inflige des dommages à un adversaire, je ressens son agonie. »

« Mais c'est horrible.. »

« C'est ce genre de personne que je suis. »

Il était plus amer à ce sujet que ce qu'il pensait.

« Non non.. » Contrit-t-elle, en s'agitant dans tous les sens. « Je voulais dire par la que ça devait être horrible pour toi de ressentir toute cette douleur.. »

« Stupide femme. Je ne ressens pas la douleur mais leur agonie et ça m'excite au plus haut point. Mon dragon se nourrie de ça et ça me rend plus fort que jamais »

Elle écarquilla les yeux un bref instant ce qui n'échappa au démon.

« j-je désolée que tu aies du utiliser cette technique.. tout est de ma faute. »

Il balaya ses mots du revers de la main.

« C'est évident..» Répondit-il. Sauf qu'il pensait tout le contraire. Il savait pertinemment que c'était de sa faute a lui. La femme s'était faite attaquer par un démon ce matin, un foutu démon de rang inférieur. Le détective et ses boys'bands'étaient lancé à sa rescousse, il aurait dû les laisser faire et ne pas se mêler de ça mais son instinct en avait décidé fois qu'il s'était retrouvé devant le démon, il avait perdu toute lucidité. Celui-ci retenait la femme en otage, il avait pété un câblé et sans réfléchir il eut recours au Dragon noir. « C'était une putain de mauvaise idée.. »

Botann qui venait de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres se stoppa net. Il venait de penser à voix haute.

« Oh c'est si prévenant de te soucier de moi Hiei, mais je suis une assez bonne buveuse. J'avais pour habitude d'aller avec Shizuku dans des bar juste au.. »

« Je m'en soucis pas. » Coupa-t-il. « Vas-t-en »

Elle roula les yeux.

« Je n'irais nulle part monsieur grognon. ». Et il grogna. Elle éclata de rire en poursuivant. « Si tu refuse mes soins, je pourrais toujours rester avec toi pour te remonter le moral. »

Il ne trouva aucun humour dans cela. Elle se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait failli y rester ce matin. _A cause de lui .._Cette femme était inconsciente et totalement collante.

« Je ne t'aies rien demandé ! »

« Allé Hiei ! Tu n'as pas besoin de demander quoique ce soit,c'est notre relation. »

Il arqua les sourcils.

« Tu délire femme, nous n'avons aucune relation »

« Tu es mon ami » Renchérit-elle joyeusement.

« Je n'ai pas d'ami.. »

Elle croisa les bras boudeuse.

« C'est si mesquin. Que tu nies l'amitié qui existe entre nous deux je veux bien mais Kurama ? Et Yusuke ? »

Il voulait lui répondre que Kurama était un allié de guerre, un compagnon de crime. Un lien totalement différent basé sur le sens du devoir et une compréhension mutuelle. En ce qui concerne le Détective, il avait besoin de lui pour continuer à jouir de sa liberté conditionnelle. Une relation basée sur un intérêt mutuel. L'amitié, la famille, _l'amour .. _Il n'existe rien de tel dans le monde des démons.

« Tu es très important pour moi, Hiei. » Poursuivit-elle. Il grogna « Je ne nies pas qu'on soit parti du mauvais pieds au début mais avec le temps ça s'est arrangé n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne répondit pas mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse. Elle continua. « Tu venais même dormir à la maison quand il pleuvait. On a passé de bons moment ensemble à discuter et apprendre à se connaître. »

C'est surtout elle qui discutait, pensa-t-il. Il était obligé de supporter ses jacassement interminables il l'écoutait seulement par dépit.

« Tu m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui. Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si tu ne me considérais pas comme une .. » Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir avant de terminer. « .. Camarade.. »

« J'ai failli te tuer.. » cracha-t-il.

« Q-quoi ? »

« Mon Dragon noir aurait pu te tuer. »

« Oh ça ? Ce n'était rien. Je suis plus coriace qu'il n'y parait. Je suis un guide spirituel » Dit-elle fièrement. « Ce corps n'est pas aussi fragile que tout le monde pense. »

Il frappa son poing sur la table. Elle sursauta. Elle devenait de plus en pale et son franc perlait de sueur.

Il était furieux. Il avait senti sa douleur au moment où les flammes étaient entrées en contact avec sa peau. Il crut en perdre la raison. Son jugement était obscurci par la haine envers le démon qui avait osé la toucher, il voulait le brûler vif et se délecter de son agonie. Il avait perdu la raison. Il aurait pu laisser le détective la délivrer avec une méthode moins dangereuse mais sa noirceur avait prit le dessus et elle a failli y rester.

Il serra les poings.

_Culpabilité.. _

Ce sentiment était inhabituel pour lui mais aujourd'hui il sut que dès lors qu'il s'agissait de la femme, il perdait toute lucidité. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, pensa-t-il, ce n'était pas la première fois. Depuis qu'il avait accepté sa putain de sollicitude, son inquiétude et ses sourires sincères, il était damné. Il ne pourra plus l'ignorer.

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était la manière dont il l'avait traitéaprès qu'elle eut subi son attaque en plein fouet. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il s'était défoulé sur elle. Il lui avait craché toute sorte d'atrocité qu'elle encaissa sans broncher. Elle avait fini par excuser avant de perdre conscience.

Il était tellement furieux contre elle, contre lui qu'il préféra s'enfuir. Et la voilà à côté de lui affichant son éternel sourire et a vouloir le guérir absolument alors que c'était elle la blessée dans cette histoire.

Il voulait tellement la haïr..

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool ou la fatigue mais il se leva de sa chaise et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Hiei ? » L'interrogea-t-elle du regard.

« Tais toi, femme ! » Cela sonnait plus comme qu'une demande qu'un ordre. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle recule mais elle ne fit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il hésita brièvement mais finit par poser sa main sur son flanc droit. Elle sursauta légèrement, il se raidit.

Dire que Botan était choquée était un euphémisme. Monsieur zéro contact humain était entrain de la toucher et l'ironie dans tout ça, c'était lui qu'avait initié le contact. Un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Mais une fois la surprise passée, elle sentit une douce chaleur émaner de la main du yokai au niveau de son ventre en premier pour finir par envelopper son corps en entier.

Il utilisait sa magie sur elle alors ferma les yeux et se laissa aller.

Le démon observa son visage se détendre et se détesta presque d'apprécier cette vue. Il voulut détourner le visage mais savait que c'était perte de temps. Le problème résidait ailleurs. Le Kitsune avait raison pensa-t-il, il était déjà trop tard. Il continua son observation, il n'avait jamais utilisé son pouvoir de guérison sur personne d'autre que lui-même. Il avait sous estimé l'émotion nommée « culpabilité ». Un gémissement de bien être venant de la femme le sortir de ses pensé jura à voix haute en retirant sa main et la bleutée ouvrit les yeux.

Il se retourna pour aller reprendre sa place mais elle le retint par la bras.

« Je te remercie, Hiei. »

Elle était tellement reconnaissante.

« Hn. »

« Laisse moi te rendre la pareille. »

« Ne me le fait pas regretter. »

Elle croisa les bras, fâchée.

« Allé Hiei ! C'est moi qui aurait dû le faire. Ma blessure était mineur mais tu m'a quand même soigné.. »

« Les mensonges ne te convienne pas. Ce n'était pas mineur. Sans moi, ta blessure aurait mit des jours voir des semaines à guérir. Tu aurais souffert le martyr tout ce temps accompagné de cauchemars. Tu commençais déjà à être délirante. Tu nous a même inventé une relation inexistante.. »

Elle le fixa ahuri puis éclata de rire.

« Tu préféré me faire peur que d'admettre notre relation si spéciale ? »

« Je me casse.. »

Elle se leva d'un bond pour le retenir.

« Ok, je retire mais pour l'amour de Enma, laisse moi te guérir » Le supplia-t-elle.

Il lâcha un souffle blasé. Elle n'allait pas laisser tomber. De toute manière, il était déjà fichu alors autant lâcher prise pour ce soir. Elle était tellement têtue et lui, tellement fatigué qu'il finit par capituler.

« Bien ! »

« Sérieusement ? » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement. « Tu veux vraiment ? »

« Hn. »

Elle était tellement contente qu'elle ne perdit pas de temps et de jeta sur son bras pour retira son bandage mais celui-ci retira son bras brusquement..

« Pas ici. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais après quelque secondes une lueur de compression traversa ses yeux. Ils étaient encore dans le Bar et sa magie risquerait d'alerter tous les démons de la pièce. Elle était sur le point de lui proposer de sortir dehors mais il l'a devança.

« Attends moi a côté de ma chambre, je te rejoins. »

« H-hein ! »

« Femme, ma patience a des limites. »

« Pourquoi on irait dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse et il voulu se casser pour de bon. Il était à deux doigts de craquer.

« A moins que tu compte inviter tous les démons de Makai à ta sessions de magie blanche, tu ferais mieux d'écouter avant que je change d'avis. Et ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer des.. »

Avant qu'il eut le temps de terminer sa phrase elle le coupa.

« J'imagine seulement la tête que Kurama fera en me voyant arriver avec ton manteau sur le dos et ton odeur imprégnée sur le corps. » Le démon de feu écarquilla les yeux. _Touché. _Elle avala un rire et poursuivit. « je suis peut-être assez délirante actuellement pour me méprendre sur notre relation si spéciale alors j´aimerai bien comment Kurama, et sa lucidité, réagiraient..»

Le démon serra les poings. Cette femme était tout sauf stupide.

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint jamais et sut que la victoire était sienne. Avec un sourire espiègle elle finit par lui tourner le dos rapidement en s'assurant que son corps frôle celui du yokai.

« Je t'attends dans ma chambre.. camarade ! »

L'odeur de la femme se propagea dans les aires et le gifla de plein fouet. Mélange d'herbes fraîches, de menthe poivrée et… de bois calciné. Le démon sentit tout son corps se contracter. Leur deux odeurs combinées...

_Il allait disjoncter._

Cette femme finira par le tuer.

« Tu ne la joue pas Faire-play, faucheuse » Finit-il par murmurer.

« Mon jeu, mes règles ! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant en direction de la sortie.

Ça tombait bien, le jeu l'a toujours diverti et il était connu pour transgresser toutes les règles. Un début de sourire apparu sur son visage. Finalement, cette journée n'était pas aussi merdique qu'il le pensait. Il vida la bouteille et quitta le bar, les mains dans les poche.

Fin.

Deylie


End file.
